pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros
Super Mario Bros. (яп. スーパーマリオブラザーズ Супа Марио Бурадзадзу?, в переводе — Супербра́тья Ма́рио) — видеоигра, выпущенная в 1985 году компанией Nintendo. Занесена в «Книгу рекордов Гиннесса» как самая продаваемая игра в истории. После падения продаж «Mario Bros.», выпущенной в 1983 году, появление «Super Mario Bros.» позволило быстро вернуть их на прежний уровень. Главный герой игры, Марио, стал символом компании Nintendo и одним из самых известных вымышленных персонажей в мире1, а сама игра в 2005 году признана сайтом IGN «лучшей игрой всех времён»2. Содержание * 1Игровой процесс * 2Уровни * 3Враги * 4Бонусы и окружающие предметы * 5Музыка * 6Продажи и оценки * 7Разработка игры * 8Сиквелы * 9Ремейки * 10Альтернативные версии * 11Переиздания * 12Примечания * 13Ссылки Игровой процесс Первый уровень «третьего мира». Огненный Марио. Главными героями игры являются водопроводчик Марио и его брат Луиджи (в качестве игрового персонажа для второго игрока). Цель игры — пройти через Грибное королевство, ускользая или уничтожая солдат черепашьего Короля Купы (также известного как Боузер), чтобы спасти захваченную им в плен Принцессу. Марио (или Луиджи) атакует противников, прыгая на них сверху (такой способ убивает грибов Гумба и временно нейтрализует черепах Купа, заставляя их прятаться в свои панцири) или ударяя по платформе, на которой находится противник, снизу. «Испугавшихся» черепах можно использовать как оружие против других врагов, подтолкнув панцирь впереди себя: разогнавшись, он сметает всех на своем пути, но когда встречает преграду, меняет направление и может ударить самого Марио. На некоторых врагов, например дикобразов Спини, нельзя запрыгивать, так как это ранит Марио. Их можно убить, выстрелив огненными шарами, пнув в них черепаху или ударом по платформе снизу. То же самое касается хищных растений, регулярно показывающихся из торчащих в земле труб. Некоторые из этих труб являются проходом в бонусный уровень, подземелье, в котором можно найти небольшое количество монет, а заодно сократить путь до выхода с уровня. Также встречаются ростки, по которым Марио поднимается на облака, бонусный уровень, на котором большое количество монет и нет противников. По пути Марио собирает монеты и бонусы, ударяя по блокам со знаком вопроса, а также выискивая секретные хранилища монет в кирпичных стенах. При наборе ста монет Марио получает дополнительную«жизнь», изначально у Марио есть три «жизни». За поверженных врагов начисляются очки, которые не приносят какой-либо практической пользы, а служат лишь для отражения мастерства игрока. При наборе 1 миллиона очков шестизначное табло увеличивается до семизначного. При последовательном поражении врагов одним черепашьим панцирем очки начисляются по возрастающей за каждого убитого: 100, 200, 400, 800, 1000, 2000, 4000, 6000, 8000 очков, а затем (при поражении восьмого персонажа) Марио начисляется дополнительная «жизнь». Среди бонусов может встретиться оранжевый гриб, взяв который, персонаж увеличивается в размерах, превращаясь в Супер Марио (англ. Super Mario). Если взять после этого цветок, то Супер Марио становится Огненным Марио (англ. Fire Mario) и получает возможность стрелять огненными шарами, то есть поражать противника на расстоянии. Если Супер Марио или Огненный Марио дотрагиваются до противника, то они возвращаются в стадию обычного Марио. Если же противник ранит Марио или кончается время, выделенное для прохождения уровня, то игрок теряет одну «жизнь» и игра начинается заново (либо с начала уровня, либо с его середины). В уровнях, которые расположены в за́мках, погибший Марио начинает игру всегда с начала уровня. Ещё один встречающийся в игре бонус — звезда. Она не «вырастает» из блока как гриб, а выскакивает из него и начинает перемещаться по синусоидальной траектории вперёд по направлению движения. Заполучив её, Марио становится на некоторое время неуязвимым для врагов: противники погибают от одного его прикосновения. На некоторых уровнях встречаются также бонусы в виде зелёного гриба «1-up», который добавляет Марио одну «жизнь» (гриб «1-up» движется, и для того, чтобы его поймать, игроку приходится проявить сноровку). Уровни Игра состоит из восьми миров по четыре уровня в каждом. В первом уровне во всех мирах Марио находится на земле, во втором чаще всего под землёй, в канализации или под водой, в третьем уровне Марио ходит по гигантским грибам и прыгает по платформам, висящим в воздухе, в четвёртом уровне Марио попадает в замок. Во всех мирах, кроме третьего и шестого, Марио путешествует днём. Восьмой мир Марио проходит полностью на земле. В конце каждого четвёртого уровня, на мосту через озеро с лавой, Марио встречается с Королём Купой (англ. King Koopa) — огромным черепаховидным драконом. Король Купа дышит огнем, а начиная с шестого мира — ещё и метает огромные молоты. Победить Купу можно двумя способами: дотронуться до топора, находящегося за Купой (тот перерубит трос и Король Купа упадёт в лаву), либо поразить короля Купу с безопасного расстояния огненными шарами (для этого нужно чтобы Марио находился в стадии Огненного Марио и весь путь через замок прошёл без потерь). В случае победы над Купой в первых семи мирах с помощью огня, выясняется, что это на самом деле переодетый простой враг, как черепаха, Гумба и т. д. После этого Марио встречает Тоада — жителя Грибного королевства, который говорит ему знаменитую фразу: «Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!» (рус. Спасибо, Марио, но наша принцесса в другом замке!) Схватка с Королём Купой, уровень 8-4. На изображении обычный Марио В игре существуют три секретных перехода, называемые Зоной Перемещения(англ. Warp Zone) и позволяющих быстро переместиться в другие миры. При попадании в секретную комнату на экране появляется надпись «Welcome to warp zone!» и номера миров, в которые можно перенестись. Первый из этих переходов расположен в конце уровня 1-2 за трубой, которая выводит из подземелья. Чтобы туда попасть, надо запрыгнуть на стену над трубой. Оттуда можно пройти в миры 2, 3, 4. Второй переход находится в начале уровня 4-2. Под стеной после первого моста находятся невидимые блоки. Взобравшись на них, необходимо разбить крайний левый кирпич, и тогда оттуда выползет стебель, по которому можно подняться наверх. Там находятся проходы на миры 6, 7, 8. Третий находится за трубой выхода из 4-2, его нужно обойти сверху. Там есть только одна труба, и она ведёт в мир 5. Также на уровнях 4-4, 7-4 и 8-4 имеются ловушки — постоянно повторяющиеся комнаты, которые необходимо проходить в определённом порядке. Враги # Гумба (англ. Goomba) — злой гриб, самый простой враг. # Черепахи Купа (англ. Koopa Troopa) — черепахи, от прыжка на голову они прячутся в панцирь, который можно толкнуть и тогда он будет катиться, убивая всех на его дороге. В случае удара о препятствие, панцирь может рикошетом поразить и самого Марио. Если его не трогать, из панциря опять вылезает черепаха. Бывают зелёные, красные (иногда меняют направление), летающие (от прыжка на голову превращаются в обычных). # Растения-пираньи (англ. Piranha plant) — вылезают из труб. # Огненная палка — вращается вокруг центра. # Боузер (англ. King Koopa/Bowser) — дракон, является боссом в каждом из восьми миров. Стреляет огнём и молотами. Его можно победить, прыгнув на рычаг, разводящий мост, или поразив огнём. При поражении Боузера огнём в первых семи мирах видно, что под него замаскированы другие враги. # Медузы (англ. Bloopers) — передвигаются в воде рывками. # Чип-Чипы (англ. Cheep-cheep) — рыбы, бывают обычные (под водой) и летающие (прыгают в воздух и обратно). # Братья-Молоты (англ. Hammer Bros.) — прыгают и кидаются молотками. # Лакиту (англ. Lakitu) — летает на облаке и кидается дикобразами Спайни, которые начинают перемещаться сами при столкновении с землёй. Можно убить обычным способом, но через некоторое время он возвращается снова. # Спайни (англ. Spiny) — спускаются из облака, на них нельзя прыгать, но можно убить с помощью огня. # Баззи (англ. Buzzy) — в отличие от черепах Купа имеют огнеупорный панцирь, который нельзя поразить огненными шарами. # Чёрная пушка — пускает снаряды через равные промежутки времени. Снаряд нельзя поразить огнём, для того, чтобы его сбить, нужно прыгнуть на него сверху. Большой или Огненный Марио вынуждены пригибаться к земле, чтобы снаряд пролетел сверху, тогда как обычному Марио в этом нет необходимости. После того, как игрок пройдет последний уровень восьмого мира, он получит возможность начать игру в более сложном режиме (англ. Hard Mode), в котором грибы Гумбы заменяются на жуков Баззи, а растения-пираньи вылезают из всех труб. Бонусы и окружающие предметы # Гриб — превращает Обычного Марио в Большого Марио. Находится в кирпиче с вопросом, иногда находится в обычном. # Огненный цветок — превращает Большого Марио в Огненного Марио, давая ему возможность атаковать врагов на расстоянии при помощи огненных шаров. Также его можно найти в кирпиче с вопросом. Так как этот бонус заменяет предыдущий, то если игрок находится в состоянии обычного Марио, вместо цветка появляется гриб. Обычный Марио, подобравший цветок, превращается в Большого. # Звезда — даёт любому Марио неуязвимость и способность убивать врагов, дотрагиваясь до них, длительностью в несколько секунд. Найти её не так просто и ещё сложнее поймать. Она находится в обычном либо невидимом кирпиче. # Монета — разбросаны по уровням. Большие скопления находятся в подземелье, в которое можно попасть через трубу, либо в кирпичах со знаком вопроса. Собрав 100 монет, игрок получит одну дополнительную «жизнь». # Зелёный гриб — даёт одну дополнительную «жизнь». Встречается крайне редко. # Обычный кирпич — находится на любом уровне. По ним можно ходить или разбивать (только в том случае если вы Большой Марио или Огненный Марио). Изредка в них можно найти спрятанные бонусы. # Кирпич с вопросом — в нём всегда находится либо бонус, либо монеты. Активируется с помощью удара кулаком в прыжке. # Кирпич монет — в нём находятся несколько монет. Выглядит точно так же, как и простой кирпич. За один удар из него выпадает одна монетка. Количество монет ограничено по времени — чем быстрее вы будете по нему бить, тем больше монет выбьете. # Невидимый кирпич — в основном там припрятаны серьёзные бонусы, так как найти такой кирпич очень сложно. Активируется, как и обычный кирпич, ударом кулака (при прыжке), причём «рост» Марио не имеет значения — кирпич активируется как обычным, так и супер Марио. # Лиана — вырастает из кирпича. По ней можно взобраться на бонусный уровень. Музыка Основная статья: Super Mario Bros. (саундтрек) Продажи и оценки «Super Mario Bros.» долгое время была самой продаваемой игрой в мире после «Тетриса». Всего по данным Nintendo было продано около 40 миллионов копий игры3, что позволило ей попасть в «Книгу рекордов Гиннесса». Игра занимает первое место в списке «200 величайших видеоигр своего времени» журнала EGM4, неоднократно занимала первое место в списке «100 игр всех времён» по версии сайта Imagine Games Network2. Разработка игры После успеха аркадной игры Mario Bros., Гунпей Йокой увидел потенциал в Сигеру Миямото и отвел ему пост возглавлять разработкой следующих игр с участием усатого водопроводчика. Игра была вдохновлена аркадной игрой от Namco-, и должна была быть последней игрой на картриджах для игровой приставки Famicom. * Сигэру Миямото — руководитель проекта, дизайнер; * Хироси Ямаути — исполнительный продюсер; * Такаси Тэдзука — помощник руководителя; * Кодзи Кондо — композитор; * Лесли Свон (англ. Leslie Swan) — продюсер от «Nintendo of America». Сиквелы * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (в Японии вышла под названием Super Mario Bros. 2) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (в Японии вышла под названием Super Mario USA) * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (в Японии вышла под названием Super Mario Bros. 4) * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Super Mario Sunshine * New Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Galaxy * New Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Super Mario 3D Land * New Super Mario Bros. 2 Ремейки * Super Mario All-Stars — сборник из ремейков четырёх первых игр серии Super Mario, включая японскую версию Super Mario Bros. 2, для платформы SNES. Обладает улучшенной графикой и звуком по сравнению с оригиналами. * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe — сборник из ремейков «Super Mario Bros.» и «Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels» (The Lost Levels доступна только для прохождения в многопользовательской игре) для Game Boy Color. Отличается от оригинала возможностью сохранения и продолжения игры после того, как все «жизни» израсходованы. Графика и звук были перенесены из оригинала. Альтернативные версии * Vs. Super Mario Bros. * All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. Special Переиздания В начале 2004 года Nintendo переиздала игру на Game Boy Advance в Японии, как часть их Famicom Minis коллекции и в США как часть Classic NES Series. Эти переиздания не содержали графических обновлений и имели все ошибки оригинальной игры. Согласно данным NPD Group это переиздание «Super Mario Bros.» было самым продаваемым для Game Boy Advance с июня по декабрь 2004 года5. В 2005 году Nintendo снова переиздала эту игру для Game Boy Advance в честь 20-летнего юбилея игры в специальной редакции6. «Super Mario Bros.» является одной из 19 игр включенных в Nintendo GameCube. Игра была издана 2 декабря 2006 в Японии, 25 декабря 2006 года в Северной Америке для Wii’s Virtual Console и являлась оригинальной копией игры со всеми ошибками7. Super Mario Bros. является одной из trial-игр доступных в «Masterpieces» секции в Super Smash Bros. Brawl8. Для Nintendo 3DS игра была издана в сентябре 2011 года для участников Nintendo’s 3DS Ambassador Program. Примечания # ↑''' Plunkett, Luke Happy 25th Birthday, Super Mario Bros.. Kotaku (13 сентября 2010). Архивировано из первоисточника 18 октября 2010. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2 IGN's Тор 100 Games. ign.com. IGN Entertainment, Inc.. Проверено 26 марта 2015. # ↑''' Super Mario Sales Data Mario Sales Data. gamecubicle.com news. gamecubicle. Проверено 26 марта 2015. # '''↑ The Greatest 200 Games of Their Time # ↑''' ChartSpot: June 2004. — Gamespot.com # '''↑ Japanese Sales Charts, Week Ending October 2. — Gamasutra.com # ↑''' Super Mario Bros. VC Review: The one that started it all. — Wii.ign.com # '''↑ Masterpieces. — Smashbros.com